


Destiel's Life Story [PAUSED]

by AnAngelofDestiel (DeducingAngel), DeducingAngel, simon_snow (deathshadow326)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, College, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay, Human Castiel, LGBTQ Character, Lisa - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Original Character(s), One Shot Collection, One True Pairing, Original Character(s), Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Teaching, Tessa - Freeform, True Love, YouTube, cass - Freeform, english teacher, relationship, relationships, zachariah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeducingAngel/pseuds/AnAngelofDestiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeducingAngel/pseuds/DeducingAngel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathshadow326/pseuds/simon_snow
Summary: currently super busy with school and family crises, so this work will not be updated until further notice... Sorry.





	1. Mr. Popular

First day of school. Castiel Novak’s most-hated day of the entire year. Gripping his new bag’s strap until his hand went numb, he forced himself through the dark oak door frame. He scanned his newest class. He could handle being in class with most of them, but one caught his eye. Flirting with a small group of girls, was THE Dean Winchester. More than likely the most popular (not to mention hottest) guy this school ever had.  
Castiel glanced at the board, finding where his seat was without even checking who was around him. He straightened out his binder and sat in his chair, waiting patiently for class to begin. Miss Gladstone strode into class, her heels clicking. The clicking shut most of the students up, minus the table of giggling girls.  
“Dean Winchester, take your seat right now!” Miss Gladstone growled. Dean rolled his eyes, sending another wink to the clique of girls before looking at the board. He slung his ink black bag over his shoulder, slumping into the seat next to Castiel. Castiel’s heart began to hammer in his chest, and he could feel adrenaline beginning to pump through his veins. His eyes moved painfully slow to look at the handsome flaxen-haired boy, then immediately looked down at his hands in his lap once he did. Dean turned to greet him, holding out his hand with a confident smirk, but was left hanging. He dropped his hand and tilted his head, trying to figure out what was happening. After a minute or so of this, the classroom’s door swung open, hitting the wall with a loud crash. In came Zachariah O’Shea, a muscular jock, with sandy blond hair that curled towards the ends. Dean noticed Castiel immediately sunk down into his seat when Nick stomped in, took his seat, and slammed the bag to the ground.  
“Mr. O’Shea, care to tell the class why you’re late?” The idiot jock looked around, running his thumb across his bottom lip. Oh, this has got to be good.  
“I was ‘entertaining’ a fellow female classmate of mine,” he licked his top lip, “I could give you a taste if you’d like, Miss G.” He winked at the teacher, who couldn’t be much older than 25. She scowled at him, and directed him to wait outside the classroom, sending the whole class into a fit of giggles. She turned to the remaining student after Nick strolled out of the room.  
Miss Gladstone turned back to the class with a smile, “Introduce yourself to the person on your right if you are in rows two, four, and six, or the person on your left if you’re in rows one, three, and five. This is your editing partner for the rest of the year.” Castiel turned to Dean, refusing to meet his emerald green eyes, clear as the moon on a cloudless night. He refused to allow the stars of the universe be reflected into his azure blue eyes from the sparkle in his new editing partner’s. Dean bent down a bit and held out his hand again, trying to catch the cacao haired boy’s attention. “Dean Winchester. And you’re name is..?” Castiel glanced up at this, meeting with Dean’s gorgeous eyes. He began choking on his own breath.  
“C-Castiel... Castiel Novak.” He stuttered a bit, but ultimately it came out rushed and jumbled. Dean chuckled a bit at Castiel’s nervous behavior, not meaning to be rude or anything.“Castiel’s pretty long. Mind if I call you Cass?” Castiel was stunned, he never truly had a nickname before. Never really had any friends to give him one. Heck, no real friends at all, even. Yet, here was the infamous Dean Winchester, asking to call him Cass.  
“Sounds great, but uh… don’t most people only give their friends nicknames?” He was a little clueless when it came to his peers. Dean gave another hearty chuckle.  
“Well duh, Cass! Unless I’m not allowed to be your friend?” Dean teased. Castiel’s face dropped in surprise, blinking a few times. He had no idea how to respond. How his eyes stared blank but narrowly at Dean indicated a distinct ‘dear in headlights’ look to him. Dean smiled, suppressing more laughter that threatened to disrupt the whole class.  
“Well, n-no! I-I just... don’t really have any friends, i-is all...” Dean’s smile dropped a bit. No friends? Dean didn’t know if he could survive like that. He relied on his buddies to get him through the day, so how did Cass do it? On the other hand, Castiel didn’t understand why ‘Mr.Popular’ himself would want to be his friend! It totally disrupts the social hierarchy!  
“Well, now you do.”


	2. Leave Him Alone

Castiel wasn’t quite comfortable in Dean’s setting. With tons of people always around, girls batting eyelashes as if they were bird wings, boys chucking random paper balls at their classmates, yelling aloud. It wasn’t his style. He preferred to spend his time in peace. Studying for tests, reading book after book (after book, after book, after book), and partially listening into heated debates. He loved to silently make arguments of his own.  
He had tried it once, joining Dean and his friends for lunch towards the beginning of the year. But Cass was exceedingly uncomfortable, and they never did it again. That may have been the reason Dean never realized all of the bruises building up, or the deeper in his head Cass was becoming. He had completely forgotten about Castiel sinking in his chair on the first day of school. He neglects the fact that he still does.  
Dean continued to catch up with other friends and flirt with random girls he didn't really care much for when he strutted between classes. That was until November 24. Dean made his usual rounds between classes, moving like a pinball through the hallways. But a familiar voice’s shout stopped him in his tracks.  
“Z-Zachariah- Please! I swear, I didn't mean to! I promise!” Was that Castiel?, Dean thought. He turned back and shoved his way through the herds of students, eagerly waiting to see what would happen. When he finally got to the scene, it was just in time to see Castiel flying into a set of metal, blue-bird colored lockers. His blood turned to fire, fists clenching without the conscious meaning to do so. Castiel had sprawled out on the ground after the impact, attempting to back away from Zachariah but only hitting the wall.  
“Shut it, dweeb!” Zachariah retorted. Zachariah and his posse laughed. Without any reason Dean could imagine, Zachariah slammed his right foot into Cass’ side. And another kick. Then another, and his little buddies, Raphael and Virgil, joined in. Kids began laughing. LAUGHING! This was definitely not okay in Dean’s book, and he made that obvious when he ran forward, prying all the football players from his friend.  
“LEAVE HIM ALONE! Just because you're ‘tougher,’ it doesn't give you the right to beat him!” Dean stood protectively in front of Castiel, Castiel looked at Dean as if he were his very own guardian angel.  
“Awww, look! The little fag has a crush on Dean Winchester!” Castiel’s face burned as hot as Dean’s anger. Well, there went his only friend. This is why he didn’t have any friends in the first place! They were always scared that Castiel would ‘like’ them. And now Dean would be just like everyone else.  
“You have no right to say who he does and who he doesn't like! You don't even know him! Though, I can tell you right now, that if he did, it'd be because I'm so much hotter than you. And a better person than you’ll ever be.” He instantly cooled down enough to be Mr. Punchline--as always--which sent the entire group into a fit of laughter, including Zachariah’s posse.  
“This isn't the last you heard of me...” Zachariah’s voice dropped nearly a whole octave, “Winchester,” he spat. He shoved people out of his way as he stomped through the crowd. Dean turned around and flashed Cass with one of his signature crooked smiles, offering him his arm. To say Castiel could breathe, would be like saying someone could speak when meeting their favorite movie star. Looking between the chiseled sophmore’s facial structure and the outstretched limb a few times, he eventually grabbed Dean’s arm cautiously at the elbow. He heaved slightly as Dean pulled the freshman to his feet.  
“You alright, Cass?” Dean clapped his hand just below his shoulder on his upper arm. Let's be honest here, Castiel could've died in this moment and have been satisfied he was so star struck. The corners of his mouth creased up into a small, yet genuine, smile. Dean could have sworn that Castiel held the sun in his eyes for a moment. Heck, they may have been the reflection of the sky itself. If he wasn’t careful, he’d get lost in them, and he would just explore every miniscule detail, uncaring of the world around him. He knew he would have to hide his feelings for the boy in front of him, anyway. Why was he even thinking like this? Castiel suddenly spoke up, pulling Dean from his haze.  
“I'm okay. Thank you, Dean.” Dean smiled back, shrugging it off.  
“That's what friends are for, Cass.” From then on, Dean was always by Castiel’s side. If it wasn't him, himself, it was his little brother, Sammy (three time martial arts champion), or his semi-goth friend (who was very intimidating despite her size), Tessa. No matter who it was; Dean never let Castiel get caught alone again.


	3. Failing?

Castiel’s ‘list of friends’ was definitely growing. Dean was obviously his best friend, but his social circle was expanding, slowly but surely. It started when Dean realized there was absolutely no way he could walk Cass to Oral Communications, then get him to his Civics class. Dean was too worried about his safety ever since the incident with Zachariah, so he asked his little brother, Sammy, to walk Cass to class. Even though he was an eighth grader their classes were only two rooms down from each other, and it was a way to keep Castiel safe. At first, the two brothers were worried about how well Sam and Cass would even get along at all, with Castiel being excessively antisocial and all. But to their surprise, Sam and Castiel actually got along really well. Castiel enjoyed discussing different classic books he had read with the younger Winchester boy, and Sam loved to learn all the information Castiel had acquired through his love of learning.   
They had made a game of it-- how many times would Castiel discuss the same subject before Sam would start finishing for him? When there were days Dean had to leave a class late his friend Tessa wouldn’t mind being late to every other class, he’d ask her to walk the all-too-defenseless Cass to class. Pretty soon they, too, had become rather close friends. It always seems Tessa’s favorite pastime was to tease Castiel about being in love with Dean. Of course she was kidding, but he never denied it, never confirming it either.   
Today, Dean was walking Castiel to their Advanced Algebra class. Both boys were out of themselves with nervousness. Today they’d be getting their chapter three tests back, and the teacher-- Mr. Shurley-- was bound and determined to have his entire class get perfect scores, or send them to get math help. Castiel slipped silently into his seat, Dean doing the same next to him. Neither of the boys dared to disrupt the dark cloud accumulating over the class. Mr. Shurley came into the room, purpose composing his walk and a downcast expression capturing his prominent features. He snatched a small pile of papers from his podium, beginning his well rehearsed speech from his previous classes, but this time he had to make one slight change.  
“I am rather disappointed in almost all of you and your lack of effort. I know that if you put in the work, you could have done better. I do realize I added two questions that only one student out of all my classes could understand, therefore I changed it to bonus points. Thank you, Mr. Novak, for going above and beyond expectations,” Mr. Shurley gave Castiel a small smile, causing him to sink into his chair even more than he had before. “Congratulations to the 12 out of my 31 students got an “A.” I hope the rest of you seek help on your own. If you fail to do so, I will be assigning you to the school’s reference program.“ With that being said, he started handing out the tests. Many of the eleventh graders in the class glared at Castiel, the other ninth graders seeming to glow with pride at their classmate’s accomplishment. Dean nudged Cass, giving him a thumbs up and a crooked smile.  
“How did I know you’d score perfectly?” Dean whispered, attempting to control his fit of laughter. Mr. Shurley stood in front of Castiel, what seemed to be pride in one of his students evident for the first time so far.  
“I’m sure you’ll be pleased with your grade, Mr. Novak. I believe a 134 surpasses your previous record of 126, does it not?” Castiel’s face turned a deep crimson color as the entire class turned, gawking at this information, even Dean. Yeah, Dean knew Castiel was smart, but he never realized Cass was THAT smart.  
“Y-Yeah, I do believe you’re right, Mr. Shurley.” He attempted to swallow the fear that had formed into a lump in his throat. The other students looked like sheep seeing a wolf for the first time. They just stared, jaws slack, rarely blinking. No one dared move, except for the occasional awkward cough every couple minutes.  
“Perhaps you could tutor some of your classmates. I wish everyone had the same drive you do,” he suggested, as he continued handing out papers. Shadows cast over Dean’s face as he flipped over the paper he had been handed. Dean’s eyes went wide, looking up at the teacher to confirm this wasn’t a joke. It was definitely not a joke.  
“What did you get Dean?” Cass wondered, peering over to his paper. Dean’s eyes continued searching for a trace of dishonesty in his teacher, but found none, only even more honesty. Eventually he sucked in a deep breath, and turned to his best friend.  
“I missed all but two...” Castiel’s eyes suddenly snapped to Dean’s eyes, then back to the paper, scanning through all the mistakes. He couldn’t believe it, most of them were pretty basic arithmetic errors. Things like adding numbers first, then multiplying, or forgetting to turn a minus negative into a plus. His worst mistakes were where he completely forgot the formula.   
“Dean, I’m tutoring you. That’s that.” Dean didn’t dare refuse his friend’s statement, he obviously needed the help. He simply nodded solemnly, his head bowing in shame.


	4. Math Is Hard

Dean was pacing. What if tutoring didn’t work? What if he was just naturally stupid? He didn’t want to disappoint Castiel., but math was impossible! The short chiming doorbell alerted Sam and Dean that Cass arrived, but he froze in his place.  
“Dean, you’ve gotta answer the door, y’know...” Sam looked up, trying to get Dean to take some initiative. He didn’t budge. Sam finally gave up, sighing as he stood, walking the extra 23 paces to reach the front door. He swung it open, smiling at the fidgeting boy adjusting the backpack that weighed his shoulders down extensively.  
“Hey, Castiel. Dean’s in the kitchen, but you’ll probably have to go up to his room if you want somewhere quiet and alone.” Castiel nodded, not caring enough to notice the subtext in Sam’s words. Tessa and Sam had noticed the way he looked at Dean, and they both knew he was falling for the eldest Winchester. And it’d seem that when Castiel fell, he fell hard. That’s not even mentioning the way Castiel lit up whenever anyone even mentioned Dean, or how he couldn’t help but rave about him all the time.  
“Oh... alright.” Sam bit his lip to keep a cheshire grin from spreading across his face. If they were lucky, maybe Dean and Cass would end up like every high school movie tutoring pair-- falling in love. Castiel entered the kitchen, finding Dean pale as a ghost. Castiel scanned Dean quickly. Dean’s usual flaxen hair was messier than usual, but he still rocked his usual plain tee, flannel, and military green bomber. His jeans were distressed. Not by design, but from long wear. His toned, fit body showed clearly through the tight cotton of his grey shirt.  
“Looks like Dean’s nervous to see you,” Sam teased, the meaning going completely over Cass’s head. Dean rolled his eyes, slinging his bag over his shoulder.  
“C’mon, Cass. Let’s head upstairs.” Dean glared at his brother and began climbing up the stairs. Cass turned to give Sam a quick “Thank You” before racing to follow Dean. Dean turned into his room, throwing his bag haphazardly next to the chair he slumped down into while Castiel examined the room. It looked like he had never cleaned it once in his entire life. There were two paths from the door. One leading to his desk, the other to his bed. It was a total pigsty. Instead of commenting, he sat in a second chair Dean had pulled up for him.  
“Okay, Dean. From what I saw, your biggest problem is factoring. Let’s start there.” He pulled some loose leaf paper and a pen from his bag and set it on the desk. Cass started explaining how to find the factorization, then check it by foiling. He took it slow, showing easier problems first. Ones like two ‘x’ squared plus nine ‘x’ plus seven, then ones like four ‘x’ minus sixteen, and finally ones where the factorization was a square, such as four ‘x’ squared minus eight ‘x’ plus sixteen. As they increased in difficulty, the space between the boys did the opposite. It decreased. Castiel could feel his heart about to explode from his chest as Dean began to understand and comprehend each problem. At first they did them together, but pride welled inside him as Dean began doing them basically on his own. Then, it was time to completely remove the training wheels.  
“So if it’s 25 ‘x’ squared, minus 121... Then we can take two ‘x’ plus one, times x plus one, right?” He went to look over his shoulder, ending up staring into those gorgeously perfect dodger blue orbs. He could feel Castiel’s warm breath heavenly flowing over his lips, a waterfall of heavily heated breath slipping over his lips.  
“Uh... Cass? Personal space?” It took everything in him to keep his voice from wavering. Part of Dean didn’t want Castiel to give him that space. He wanted him this close, maybe even closer, but refused to give in to that part of him. Castiel mumbled an apology, his face as red as the day he offered to help him, and took a step back.  
“But, y-yeah. That is the correct answer.” Castiel trembled. Dean stared at Castiel, who’s eyes were taking in the space around him, never connecting with Dean’s eyes. Dean nodded, and turned back to the next subject.  
“So, how do you do these squarey-trinomial-things?” Castiel slid back into the seat next to Dean, trying not to think about how close they had just been to kissing. He cleared his throat to relieve the sexual tension from what had just happened, and began explaining how to isolate the ax squared from the bx. It took a couple hours, and a few more awkward moments where they were a little too close, mostly because they both were somewhat doing it on purpose. A week later was the cumulative test, and guess who the two top scores were? You guessed it; Castiel and Dean.


	5. He's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean raves about a joke that was made between the two boys, Sammy forces him into admitting he has a crush on him.

“... and Cass just said ‘I was never in your…’” Dean fell over laughing, remembering the memory with Castiel. Sam smiled, chuckling at his brother’s fangirl fit.  
“Sounds like someone has a crush on the class nerd,” Sam chimed. He was young, but still had shaggy hair falling in his face as he giggled. Even his amber eyes were turned up into a smile.  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Dean scoffed at his brother’s joke, “You know I’m only friends with the guy because I feel bad for him. He doesn’t have any other friends.” Sam chuckled again at the comment.  
“You do realize that I’m his friend, too. And Tessa. And a lot of others. He’s been gaining a lot of popularity this year,” Sam explained, pulling up the daily newspaper to his face.   
“Well- yeah, but like, that’s just part of being friends with me. I’m the only one he really opens up to. You guys are just a bonus,” Dean brushed the comment off, he was the only one to actually be friends with the kid, right?  
“Yeah, whatever. He often comes to me, too. I would say I’m a true friend, but I guess I would be a threat to your love wouldn’t I be?” Sam teased, putting the paper down and watching his brother struggle.  
“For the last time, I’m not in love with him. And I’m his only friend.” Dean wrapped his fist around itself, Sammy was NOT Cass’ friend, HE was Castiel’s ONLY true friend. He had to be! He said he only wanted one friend. Dean took him in and gave him the world!   
“No, you’re not. People actually like the kid. Now he doesn’t have to be alone.” Dean clenched his teeth at this comment.   
“Y-you’re wrong. I’m his only friend. He-he’s mine. Cass is mine! I’m his one true friend. He told me that’s all he wanted. One friend. And now, he has it,” Dean was getting unnecessarily angry, “So he doesn’t need you,” Dean pointed a finger accusingly at his little brother, “He only needs me.” He turned the finger to himself, making his point. He stomped into his room, slamming the door shut. Sam was bursting out in nervous laughter. He hadn’t seen Dean act like this, even with his most serious girlfriends. Which was never really the case with Dean, was it?  
Dean slid down his door, head spinning. Why was he being so possessive of Cass? He was obsessed with those sapphire eyes that always looked at him so joyfully, the dark ash brown hair that brushes his chin whenever Cass hugs him. He loved his soft baby pink lips that looked so plump and soft that he could just run his thumb across them... Wait, what? Why was he thinking like this? He shook his head, attempting to remove these thoughts. He didn’t swing that way for God’s sake!  
He couldn’t help but imagine this scenario in twenty years, anyway, laying in bed with Cass at the crack of dawn and staring at their wedding bands. Cass would still have a five-o’clock shadow from the day before and crazy morning hair. He couldn’t help but realize this wasn’t just an over attachment issue. He needed Cass as much as he had hoped Cass needed him. “Oh, God…. I’m in love with Cass…” he mutters.   
To cover his tracks, he stood up and took a deep breath to compose himself. After a moment, he opened the door to find Sam leaning against the doorframe, a cheshire grin plastered across his face. “So when are you going to ask him out?”   
“What are you talking about?” Dean swore at him.  
“Oh, save it,” Sam shot back, “You’ve admitted you’re into Cass. When are you asking him out?” Sam whined.  
“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dean huffed.  
“Oh shut it. We both heard you just say you’re in love with Cass. Now, when are you asking him out? It’s about damn time. The sexual tension has been suffocating since the first week of school,” Sam chuckled, remembering Dean coming home and just raving about the ocean blue eyed boy.   
“I-I didn’t say it was Cass. I said it was, uh… Lisa. Yeah, yeah. I said Lisa,” Dean tried his hardest to replace his deranged thoughts of the freshman with thoughts of Lisa. He was straight. Dammit, he was straight! He would never like a guy, much less Cass! That’s impossible!  
“Yeah, yeah.” Sam rolled his eyes. All Dean could think about was Cass’ raven hair and shining blue orbs. His brilliant mind and his stunning trenchcoat he never seemed to remove. He was crazy for thinking Cass would ever like him. He was just a dumb junior that he was forced to be editing partners with in English class. He knew Lisa liked him. She made it obvious the other day, disrupting his Cassie time by coming up and shoving her tongue down his throat.  
Maybe that was the girl for him. Maybe it was Lisa’s raven hair he was craving, not Castiel’s. But there was one thing Dean knew in his heart: Castiel was his. Whether it be his brother, his best friend, his lover, or even his enemy if it had to come to it. Tears started to well up in his eyes. Castiel was his, and that’s all that matters to him. “He’s mine, dammit,” Dean finally choked up, “to the ends of the earth and back. Castiel is mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the chapter, guys! I have been really busy and distracted with some personal stuff, so it may seem rushed. I promise for a long and better chapter next week!
> 
> XOXO,  
> simon_snow


	6. You Forgot the Pi! (Part One)

Dean fixed Cass’ tie and folded the collar down on top of the royal blue silk fabric. Dean patted on Cass’ shoulders, indicating he was done fixing it.  
“Thank you, Dean,” Cass whispered, a shaky nervous tone in his voice.  
“You’re gonna do great, Cass. Don’t stress over it so much. That chick isn’t going to be able to beat you, you’re too brilliant,” Dean reassured, his hands gripping onto Cass’ shoulders. He gave a weak smile, his emerald green eyes and sandy blond hair shining from the luminescent light spilling from the stage.   
Cass nodded, making an attempt to have a confident aura around him. “Thank you, Dean. I will try my best.” He checked his silver watch anxiously. “It’s about time for me to go on. I just hope the girl I’m against doesn’t intimidate me…” he shared. He needed to make Dean think that he wasn’t interested in him romantically, no matter how much he actually was.  
“She’ll be nothing against you,” he went to grab Cass’ hand, but realized he can’t let the fact he loves Cass to be obvious, either. He put his hand down to his side, “You’re too smart. You got ME to get an A on that Algebra test.” Cass chuckled at that comment. They both knew if Dean was really bad at anything, it would be math.  
Gaining confidence, Castiel straightened his back. “Thank you, Dean. I will win, but only if I can see you in the audience.”  
Dean held up his ticket gleefully. “Front and center. I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Dean coughed hastily, film coming from his lungs.  
“Dean, are you okay? You seem sick.” Cass looked at him with worry in his eyes.  
“I’ll be fine. You’re facing off with a junior. And even though neither of us know who it is, we both know you’re better than her,” Dean smiled, “I’m going to find my seat. Good luck.” Cass hugged Dean as tight as he could, attempting to steal a bit of confidence from him. Once he realized how needy he must be seeming, he tried his hardest to pry himself from the embrace. He was in love with the man in his arms, but he thought the man didn’t love him back. He didn’t want to get hurt again.  
Dean let go and escaped around the curtain, descending the stairs into the audience. Cass took a deep breath and waited for the announcer to call his name. His opponent was tied with him for the number one student in the school, possibly the state. He didn’t know who it was, only that it was one of the female juniors at school. Once his name was called by the security guard, he stepped into the light spilling from the stage. The colors in his face turned to a ghostly pale color at the person standing at the other podium.  
Lisa. The girl who made out with Dean right as he was about to confess his feelings to him. After seeing that, he obviously couldn’t do it then. Dean made out with her right back. He loved her. He debated whether or not to even go on stage. He wanted nothing more than to run away. Despite his best efforts, his feet still moved one in front of the other, one in front of the other, until he reached the podium with his name engraved in gold: C. Novak. There was scattered applause, and Castiel saw a pad of white paper and a freshly sharpened pencil.  
The host started his introduction, Cass slumping down as far as he could behind the podium, and glanced over at Dean. He had one of those huge smiles on his face, that kind encouraging one he always gave Cass when he experienced new social environments. But this time, it wasn’t toward him. It was at Lisa. And that whore was grinning right back at him, her eyelashes giving him the flirty bat his way. Seeing this, he clenched his fists until they turned white.  
The competition began, Cass struggling to buzz in first. His judgement was clouded by the anger and emptiness that was pitted in his stomach because of Dean. But after the first half of the competition, the score was 120 to 0, with Lisa in the lead.   
It was at this point Cass gave up. He started to buzz in faster, but gave the wrong answer 50% of the time. He knew Dean didn’t like him, he was going to choose literally any female over him, even Wesley Parker, who was the ugliest girl in school. He wasn’t any match for a person with female genitalia. So what was the point of beating this girl? If he lost, it would give Dean a reason to part from him other than the fact he wanted the friendship to be over. Castiel couldn’t bare that thought. He decided from there; he was to let Lisa win this competition.  
At the final round, they didn’t even need to keep scores. Lisa already won by a landslide, there was absolutely no way that Castiel was going to win. The contestants looked at the final question. Of course, it was the stupidest thing ever-- finding the area of a large pipe. Cass and Lisa worked furiously to solve it first. He buzzed in first, with the wrong answer. The crowd gasped. Dean scanned his work, trying to find the flaw.  
His eyes widened at the obvious mistake. “Cass, you forgot the pi!” he yelled at him. Lisa buzzed at this exact moment, but with the right answer.   
The host seemed all too pleased to announce, “And the winner is Lisa Delgado!” The crowd clapped cheerfully, a whistle or a cat call every once and awhile.  
Cass slouched back down to his usual, shy “don’t talk to me please” position, trudging himself off stage. He didn’t want to leave, he didn’t want Dean to leave him. But he knew he had to come to terms with it. He looked over to the stage, Dean making out with Lisa in the other wing. Tears welled up in his eyes, sulking to the door in defeat.   
The next day at school, Cass couldn’t even look Dean in the eye, much less Dean at all. It hit him like a dump truck that he doesn’t actually like him. He was just a nerdy freshman to help him through high school. A loner who he thought just needed a friend. Nothing more, and possibly less.   
Castiel vowed to himself on that day: He was to forget Dean Winchester ever existed.


	7. You Forgot the Pie! (part two)

Dean didn’t understand how Castiel lost. He was extremely intelligent, especially more than Lisa Delgado. Lisa motioned for him to come into the wings with her. Seeing Cass already running off to backstage, he agreed. He climbed the wooden staircase to the stage and slipped backstage to join her. As soon as she saw Dean, she snatched his leather jacket and lured his body over to hers, bashing her lips against his. He follow along for a second, feeling a woman against him for the first time since Castiel. One eye remained open through the whole kiss, watching his best friend.  
Dean saw the painful look in Castiel’s expression, the tears tugging themselves up into his eyes to try to keep from crying in public. Once Cass ran out of his sight, he forced himself away from Lisa.   
“What’s wrong?” Lisa asked, only out of courtesy. She didn’t actually care, she just wanted Dean.  
“Nothing. I have to go.” With that, Dean sprinted behind the psych curtain to try catching up to Castiel. His head slammed into the door as he was trying to push it open, his urgency clearly faster than the slowly opening door. A lump formed on his forehead, as he dashed out just in time to see Cass’ car drive away. He was too late.   
He became discouraged and drove home. Why was he so obsessed with Cass? He was literally just about to get laid, but he bolts for the dude instead? When he thought about it more, all he could ever think about was Castiel. From his hair, to his eyes, to those luscious lips. All the way from his collar bone, and that trench coat, and even imagining what’s “down there.” He couldn’t help it, no matter what he did. Every time he tried to shake it out of his head, it only came back stronger.   
At school, he tried to get Cass’ attention. Dean was starting to feel needy and alone, despite all of his other friends. He just wanted Cass. When he couldn’t, despite getting into his field of view and begging Castiel to not shut him out and give him the cold shoulder. It was like he didn’t even exist in Castiel’s mind, and he didn’t know why it bothered him so much.   
The bell rang, and Castiel ran out as fast as he could. Dean just loitered around in the halls, a gloomy expression plastering itself along his face. Lisa walked straight up to him and hugged him, kissing at his neck.  
“Aww, baby. What’s wrong. Sadness doesn’t look good on you,” she tugged at his leather jacket and leaned up, kissing him hard. He reciprocated the pressure unto her, trying to forget about his worries. It was then he got the idea.  
“I know how you can make it better,” he mumbled into her ear, and she grinned.  
“Oh yeah? How’s that?” she uttered, tangling her fingers in his hair seductively.   
“Go out with me. Saturday. Be ready by eight.” He heard her squeal and felt her kiss him again. He kissed back, picking her up by the waist and spinning her around. Miss Gladstone moved through the crowds and slapped her hand on Dean’s shoulder.   
“Winchester, you put her down right this instant! PDA is not allowed on school property and you know it of all people. This is the last time I am warning you,” she spat, anger settling into her defined wrinkles. She stomped back into her classroom. Dean rolled his eyes, kissing Lisa again. She smiled within the kiss, he was officially hers again.   
Castiel saw this whole thing from the entrance to his art class and became depressed at this statement between the two. He trudged back into his classroom, exponentially taking the sentence into his heart deeply, “I have to forget Dean Winchester.”  
A few months went by of Lisa and Dean dating, and he almost forgets about Castiel several different times. But every time Lisa wanted to get “physical,” Cass comes right back into his mind and he has to leave the situation immediately. He sat in English class alone, as Cass was sick and couldn’t come. And all he could think about was being helpful and loving to his freshman counterpart in his time of illness, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was too afraid Castiel would push him out again. Eventually, the urges became stronger than his will to stay away, and ditched his afternoon classes to go make Cass homemade soup.   
Dean was actually really good at cooking, he just never really had a reason to cook. None of the girls he ever dated either wanted him to cook, or they always cooked for him so he never had to. He was best known for his macaroni and cheese stuffed shells, but he thought that wouldn’t be good for a sick highschooler. So, he settled for making chicken noodle soup for Cass. He pulled all the ingredients together, furiously making it in time for the end of school. It’s not like he wanted Castiel to know he personally skipped school in order to make him food.  
Lisa pulled up to his house just as he put the tupperware full of soup into the passenger’s seat. Her silver Mercedes-Benz door slammed shut, and she ran up to Dean’s tall figure.   
“Baby, you skipped school. Are you okay?” she asked, kissing at his neck. At this point, Dean was only in it for the sex, and Lisa knew, but she didn’t necessarily care. He was hers. “I brought you some food,” she said, holding up a fast food bag.   
“Thank you, Lisa,” Dean shoved her off, looking into the bag. Two burgers, an extra large fry, but no pie. “Lisa?” he breathed deeply, closing his eyes to prevent lashing out.   
“Yes, baby?” she asked, more hopeful than usual. She thought he was going to say ‘I love you’ to her for the first time since he asked her out.  
“You forgot the pie. Again! You had one job, Lisa!” he growled, handing the bag back to her. The smile on her face faded into shock. He went over to get into his beat up 1967 Chevy Impala. “We’re over, Lisa. I should have told you that a long time ago.” He set himself into his car, turning over the engine and driving away. She watched him screech his tires as he sped off, kicking her front driver side tire and getting back into her car. Lisa took a deep breath, punching her wheel before driving the other way.   
He held the soup next to him to prevent it from falling, speeding all the way to Cass’ house. He had only been there a few times, but had easily memorized the path.   
He swung into Cass’ driveway, stumbling around the concrete path to get the bowl and rushing up to the door. Dean almost just opened the door and walked in, but realized that they weren’t on the best of terms. So he knocked politely, waiting impatiently for an answer. Castiel’s mom, Jennifer Novak, opened the door with a small smile.   
“Oh, Dean. Hello. To what do I owe the pleasure?” she asked, inviting him in with an arm motion to the entry hall. He walked in, holding up the soup.   
“Just heard Castiel wasn’t feeling well and thought I would bring him some soup. Can I go talk to him?” He asked timidly.   
“Of course! He’s in his room. I’m sure he will be happy to see you,” the smile on her face radiated through her voice. It was like she was just a trophy wife.   
“Thank you, Mrs. Novak.” Dean took the stairs in twos, eager to see Castiel. Second door on the right. That’s where he was. Bursting through the door, he panted and searched for Cass. He spotted a large piles of blankets and the smallest traces of the face of his freshman. He surfed across the carpet, kneeling down in front of him.   
Cass turned over, refusing to acknowledge the junior. “Come on, Cass. Don’t shut me out. I need you…” he set the soup on his tidy nightstand. “I need you.”  
“That’s a lie and you know it,” came muffled from the blankets, “You have Lisa and everyone else. I was told not to trust you and they were right.”   
“Who?” Dean pleaded, sliding his hand under the sheets to try to find Castiel’s.  
“Everyone. Even your brother, at first. They told me the famous Dean Winchester isn’t trustworthy. He was going to use me and then throw me away.” Cass was on the brink of crying, but didn’t dare let Dean in on that secret.   
“Let them think that, Cass. But you’re the only one I’ve let close. I don’t know how I didn’t see it before. But Cass, you’re who I need in life. It’s always been you,” Dean found Cass’ hand, enveloping his hand. Cass didn’t pull away. Instead, he gripped onto his hand tight and threw the mounds of blankets off of him. His crystal blue eyes stared into the desperate grassy green ones staring back at him. Without a word, he flung off of his bed and hugged him.   
“Thank you, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many apologies for the late post! will try to make it up to you guys. comment ideas?
> 
> xoxo,  
> simon_snow


End file.
